


You Know What They Say

by Hazama_d20



Series: Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Denial, Frustration, Gen, People don't like to be wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazama_d20/pseuds/Hazama_d20
Summary: Wes finally has proof that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom and not him, but no one believes him. Danny has to spell out for him just why no one will listen.
Series: Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	You Know What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Another side hoes week story, the prompts for March 9th were Wes Weston and denial.
> 
> If you're relatively new to the Phandom, and don't know who Wes is, you can find out about him [ here ](https://lexosaurus.tumblr.com/post/187145974542/im-new-to-the-phandom-and-was-wondering-who-the).

Wes looked down at the phone in his hand, unable to watch the repeating video due to how hard his hands were shaking. Not that he needed to; he had watched it a hundred times last night.

The bell rang for class, but he didn’t bother getting up from his spot on the school bleachers. He didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone in his school at the moment. He knew this spot was safe from the eyes of the teachers because this was one of the few places Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, would transform without being seen. 

He dropped the phone on the seat in front of him and tried to unclench his jaw. He ran his hands through his hair, comparing it to the image of Phantom on his phone for the brief moment that he was on the screen before flying off. Immediately, the video restarted to show Fenton running onto the screen.

No matter what anyone said, he didn’t think they looked that similar.

The air grew cold in a second, and Danny Phantom materialized next to him. “S’uuup,” Danny said, drawing out the syllables as he landed in the bleachers. Wes had to shield his eyes as the rings that signaled Danny’s transformation appeared and washed over him.

“I hate you.”

Danny shrugged. “I know. I heard you got good at photoshop?”

Wes slid his phone over. Usually, he’d keep Danny’s hands off his proof, but he had run around school all this morning to try and show everyone the truth.

They told him, “Nice photoshop.”

Danny picked up the phone and let out a whistle. “Damn… you had me dead to rights here.”

The agreement did not alleviate his anger at all. Wes jumped up, feeling his face flush with rage. “Kwan asked me to teach him video editing!” he shouted, shoving a finger in Danny’s face. “Dash thinks it’s photoshop. Paulina just laughed at me!”

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, doesn’t surprise me.”

Wes pulled at his hair. “I was with them when you fought Skulker last week! They said everyone knows ghosts can duplicate!”

Danny folded his arms and sulked. “Not everyone can, and I’m still working on that.”

Wes glared at Danny and hissed through gritted teeth, “Can you be serious for just one fucking minute?”

Danny looked up at Wes; icy blue eyes met his, and he felt the breath in his lungs get knocked out. “What were you expecting, Wes?” he asked coldly.

Wes sat back down. “I was expecting them to listen finally!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You realize that’s never going to happen, right?”

“I have proof!”

“You have a video defending the idea you aren’t Danny Phantom.”

Wes snapped toward Danny. “It’s that  _ you’re _ Phantom!”

Danny laid down on the bench, waving a hand in the air “You’re missing the whole point.” 

“What do you mean?”

Danny rolled off the bench, but instead of falling, he floated in the air in front of Wes. “Look, what makes more sense? The athletic sporty kid moonlights as Phantom, or the weak, nerdy loser is phantom?”

“I-”

“You want to tell Dash that the kid he shoves in lockers is his hero?”

“But he-”

“You want to tell Paulina that the boy she called a creepy loser is the man of her dreams?”

“Okay, but-”

“You want to tell Lancer that the kid he called a disappointment is the one who saved his life last night?’

Wes tilted his head. “What happened last night?”

Danny waved it off. “Ghosts, duh.” At Wes’s angry glare, Danny continued, “Technus took control of someone’s car last night. Nearly T-boned several drivers, including Lancer.”

“They’re okay, though?”

Danny nodded, sitting down again on solid ground, “Yeah, they’re all fine.”

Wes sighed. “So what are you saying?”

Danny leaned back and held his arms out. “You ever hear the phrase, you can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink?”

Wes narrowed his eyes. “So, I can’t change their minds?”

Danny nodded. “They’re in denial. Not only do you have to convince them that they are wrong and you are NOT Phantom, but you also have to convince them that the weak, ugly, annoying creepy loser IS.”

Wes folded his arms. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Live with it,” Danny said, shrugging. Danny gasped, and a mist wafted out of his mouth. The rings came back. A moment later, Phantom was in front of him. He floated up and faded into invisibility. “Sorry, duty calls.”

Wes sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced back at his phone. “Maybe I should cut my hair,” he mused.


End file.
